


開花

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 花季還很久，他說，還有整個冬天。金曉鐘站在那裡，他看不清楚他的眼睛。





	開花

金曉鐘到工作間找他，問他有沒有不要的beat。他撿了一個自己早先放棄掉的，心裡還暗暗可惜的給他，金曉鐘就又那樣晃著離開。他回宿舍的時候那人還坐在客廳地板上攤著密密疏疏的筆記本，回房之前還是停下了腳步。

寫得怎麼樣了，他問。金曉鐘從地板上抬起頭來看他，髮根新生的黑髮格外惹眼。差不多了，還差點什麼的感覺，金曉鐘說。第二天他又抓著筆記本到工作間，哥幫我唱唱這裡，金曉鐘的雙眼貪婪又誠實，他知道那裡頭有著什麼閃動著，超出他的理解與能夠掌握，但這個人還是這樣順從地坐在他的面前。

金曉鐘的歌在出道時重新進了錄音室，錄音的時候他看著他坐在外頭，眼神專注。

李會澤想，他會答應他三次。

 

金曉鐘是黃色的，像是太陽，憂鬱通常只有一下下。李會澤工作的時候他就蹲在旁邊椅子上，把堆積成山的畫冊一本一本翻。你今天沒工作啊？李會澤結束一個段落才想到要問他，金曉鐘搖了搖頭說沒有，所以窩哥這看看有沒有靈感來著。

靈感，吐出這兩字時金曉鐘笑了起來，像是個他應該要意會的玩笑話。哥結束了嗎？要不要去吃東西？他看著金曉鐘站起來伸了個懶腰，t恤下緣露出漂亮的腰部線條。想吃什麼？他問，金曉鐘想了想，說想吃湯飯。離開工作間前他把金曉鐘擱椅背上的牛仔外套拿過來換了呢料大衣給他。

金曉鐘沒說什麼，自然地套上了他的大衣。肩線沒什麼差別，半隻手掌藏在袖子裡也無所謂，金曉鐘跟著他進了電梯，半晌突然說：哥是不是掉髮？

李會澤嚇了一跳，你在說什麼呢，他朝鏡子裡翻著頭髮。金曉鐘嗤地一聲笑了出來，他才知道又被唬弄。出電梯前他把鴨舌帽戴上，金曉鐘也把口罩拉得密實實的，只露出貓一樣的圓眼睛。他們走在路上，把頸子縮在高領衫裡，金曉鐘跟在身後安安靜靜的，倒沒剛才開玩笑的態勢。

最近很少兩個人這樣出來，他說。......嗯，日本以來？金曉鐘向他確認著，李會澤點了點頭，那時候是春天，現在都要冬天了。

一年過得很快啊。

嗯。

一週年也這樣過了。

......嗯。

 

他們去吃湯飯，金曉鐘坐在對面，很輕易就能看見金色的瀏海底下搧動著睫毛。你今天為什麼這麼奇怪，他還是忍不住問。竟然說奇怪，金曉鐘一隻手支在頰邊，筷子戳著湯鍋裡的食料漫不經心，過了一會才抬起頭來。沒什麼啊，只是你最近特別焦躁。

......很明顯嗎？

嗯，很明顯。

金曉鐘笑了出來。掉髮什麼我隨便說說的，只是哥不要壓力太大吧，感覺再鑽牛角尖下去真的會禿喔。

不要說禿啊！李會澤作勢把筷子扔過去，金曉鐘就笑著躲了躲。太敏銳了，李會澤想著把臉埋進湯碗，被弟弟看得很穿，到底還是太丟臉了。可是那是金曉鐘，他想，早就知道他會這樣才是。

其實也不是壓力大，李會澤說，就是......不協調感？做出來的東西都太緊湊，回過頭看也覺得完全不行，什麼都沒有進展的感覺。

那沒關係啊，大不了推遲回歸而已嘛。金曉鐘把湯匙塞進嘴裡對他聳聳肩。不是大不了吧，他乾笑著撓了撓頭髮，那才是最要緊的不是嗎。

不是啊，重要的是你。金曉鐘說，雙眼和記憶裡如出一轍。李會澤愣了愣，我知道了，他點了點頭，又說了一次。

 

結帳的時候金曉鐘在門口等著，他問等下回宿舍嗎，李會澤搖了搖頭。回公司，他說。喔，金曉鐘笑了起來，靈感來了嗎？他又搖搖頭。就想再重新整理一下，說不定會看到新的東西。

那你呢？回宿舍？

我也回公司，去練習室。金曉鐘把雙手插在外套口袋裡說。今天還沒動呢。

回程路上沒什麼人，只有偶爾汽車呼嘯揚起的排氣聲，他才發現已經深夜。金曉鐘吃飽後像是有了力氣，走在他前方幾步隨意說著沒有意義的話。好想看櫻花，他聽見他說，啊，為什麼現在沒有花呢。

現在不是花季啊。

嗯，但突然就很想看。

為什麼？

因為跟哥一起走在暗夜的路上。

 

金曉鐘說，走著的步伐像在跳舞。他停下了腳步，金曉鐘過了幾秒才發現，回過頭時他們之間已經不止兩三步的距離。花季還很久，他說，還有整個冬天。金曉鐘站在那裡，他看不清楚他的眼睛。

他深深吸了口氣，你可以等嗎？他說，說完隨即訂正。不，我不是要問這個。

還很漫長，但我希望你可以等。

金曉鐘點了點頭。

 

不要忘記。

不要放棄。

再等等，花期很快會到的。

  
  
  



End file.
